1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polyester-carbonate transesterification process comprising reacting a bis(ortho-haloaryl)ester, bis(ortho-haloaryl)carbonate and a dihydric phenol under transesterification reaction conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, polyester-carbonate transesterification prior art--includes The Encyclopedia of Polymer Science, Vols. 9 and 10 (1969), Chemistry and Physics of Polycarbonates Polymer Reviews, H. Schnell, Vol. 9, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. (1964); "Polycarbonates", Christopher and Fox, Reinhold Corporation of New York (1962); among other publications, e.g., Polyarylates (polyesters from aromatic dicarboxylic acids and bisphenols) by G. Bier, Polymer, Vol. 15, pages 527-535 (August 1974) indicate that generally effective transesterification reactions involving aromatic dihydroxy compounds, diesters of aromatic dicarboxylic acids, and carbonic acid aromatic diesters can be carried out via melt condensation reactions in the formation of various thermoplastic polyester-carbonate compositions.